1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden sprayer, and more particularly to a garden hose sprayer capable of providing a constant water output and an adjustable flow without pressing of a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most sprayers are designed to be controlled by way of a manual pressing force; therefore, users need to keep pressing a handle to keep the water outflowing. Therefore, it becomes uncomfortable for the user and it is also difficult for the user to maintain the same pressing strength. Although some sprayers can be adjusted to provide a constant flow without being pressed, the output flow in such sprayers is not adjustable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a garden sprayer structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.